The invention relates to a device to connect detachably two, e.g., plate-shaped subassemblies. The device includes a control element having a projecting retaining portion that can be inserted into aligned openings of the subassemblies and a head segment to be braced against the first subassembly. The projecting retaining portion has on a face thereof at least one lateral first recess to receive and engage with at least one locking element that yields flexibly when inserting the control element and that is part of a holding element having expanding elements to brace on a rear side of the second subassembly. Both the control element and the holding element can be inserted individually in succession or together from a front side of the first subassembly into the aligned openings.
From DE-OS 39 00 468 is known a connecting device including a holding element having backward ends to be braced by expanding arms, which are bent down to the side and which can flexibly yield when pushed through an opening of a second subassembly. The holding element is held in a guide sleeve for a projecting portion. To assembly and disassembly such device, a control element must be rotated relative to the holding element, so that arresting claws lock flexibly into recesses of the control element or are lifted therefrom, a feature that can possibly cause difficulties.